


Valentine's Day Chocolates

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 这是一个关于情人节巧克力的故事。
Relationships: jin kazama/hwoarang
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's Day Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色并不属于我  
> 注意：jin kazama ←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> 搬运之前在乐乎写的文章，此篇创于2018年2月情人节之际，本来没有题目，这个题目是后加的  
> 我可以单身但是他俩必须结婚，我去搬民政局  
> 虽然这么说，其实这篇算是个非常短的沙雕娱乐向

花郎也不知道为什么本来是去便利店买便当的自己会鬼使神差的站在巧克力的货架前挑选巧克力。  
也许是因为今年情人节的氛围特别浓厚，或者是因为今天的巧克力难得一见的打折了，再或者是因为根本没有理由，当自己反应过来还拿了一盒巧克力时已经付完款从便利店走了出来。  
总之，花郎是绝对不认为这个巧克力是自己特意买来的。因为自己好像并没有什么可以送巧克力的人，恩……姑且算是吧。虽然这个想法在花郎之后并不顺路的到了三岛财阀后产生了变化。说是不顺路的路过，但其实来打扰三岛财阀首领工作（不）是花郎生活中无可取代的日常一部分。  
日常到什么程度呢，就好像当他初次来的时候还严格遵守制度不敢放他进门的铁拳众，现在已经友好的跟他打招呼就差再汇报一下自己首领的行踪的程度了。虽然他们的首领大人总是说什么「再放这种可疑人物进来的话你们的工资就要没了。」  
不过据说之后某个可疑人物不满「可疑人物」这个称号和首领差点打一架后这句扣工资的话一直只是落实在口头上。  
既然都来了，干脆就把巧克力给风间吧。花郎脑中冒出了这样的想法，虽然今天拿着一盒巧克力去找风间那个家伙总有点怪怪的，不太好意思拿出手。不过这种一般人持续的想法在花郎脑中持续了几秒钟，就被用花郎式思维做了个360度的大翻转，比如他现在所想的这个理由：给那个面瘫首领送温暖。  
至于为什么是送温暖呢，因为按某人的思维，像风间仁这样的面瘫冷漠脸，除了自己喜欢一趟趟的去找他以外，大概也就没人了，但在情人节这种日子收不到巧克力也太可怜了点，只能让自己像个救世主一样给他送一送温暖了。  
所以当拉斯碰巧路过看见这个并不在这工作却隔三差五往这跑的红发青年美滋滋的拿着盒巧克力，脸上仿佛大写加粗的写着期待两个字的时候，只是简单打了招呼，并没有好意思开口打击他的积极性并告诉他今天一早自己为首领的办公室搬了多少趟别人送的巧克力。至于为此拉斯到底有没有被前者在下班的时候堵在财阀门口谈人生谈理想就是后话了。  
当首领办公室的门毫无征兆的被推开，正在办公的首领大人知道接下来要么是这个财阀要完，要么就是传来一声「风间」然后某人大摇大摆的进来为自己的工作添加难度等级。  
「风间。」果不其然，一个熟悉的身影丝毫不见外的进来了，不过让风间还有点庆幸甚至还不经意的上提了嘴角的是平常的「风间好无聊啊要不要打一架。」今天换成了「风间我有东西……」  
不过花郎这句话并没有说完，而且当眼神瞥到了首领办公室的大沙发上堆满的巧克力时，生生的把「给你。」以及后面那句「惊不惊喜，意不意外」给咽了回去。「…………这些……是谁拿来的。」一直在风间仁面前一直有说不完的话的人竟一时语塞。反差的竟有点可爱。  
「拉斯。」风间仁似乎并不当回事的样子，连沙发上的巧克力也没有看一眼，反正也的确是拉斯一趟趟把巧克力搬上来的。「你刚才想说什么。」  
「……我觉得我们还是打一架吧」

end

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来还想接下去写的，但后来鸽了。咕咕咕就这样吧，总之就是一个可爱的小误会。  
> 感谢阅读到这里的你  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力


End file.
